My Mockingjay
by Katniss123
Summary: So I, like many people, HATED MOCKINGJAY! So I wrote my own version of mockingjay. Just so you know, I did copy Suzanne Collins with the name "President Coin" but other than that its completely original
1. Chapter 1

_ok so like many people i ABSOLUTELY **HATED** MOCKINJAY! SO I WROTE MY OWN VERSION OF IT! READ AND REVIEW! ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES AND MY FRIENDS STORY "IN GALES EYES" HER NICKNAME IS "SOCCEROCKER22" OK NOW READ AND REVIEW!_

Chapter 1:

Gale's words finally hit me. _There is no more District 12. _The impact is so sudden and I feel like I can't breathe. The same feeling I felt when I heard Prim's name be chosen for the 74th Hunger Games. Gale is holding my hand and looks at me with sad eyes. I manage to get the words out, "Everyone there?" Gale looks past me and says softly, "I couldn't save everyone. I only managed to get a couple of hundred people out. I got everyone past the fence and into the woods. Then a hovercraft just appeared and they took us in." I'm reassured that Gale got my mother and Prim and his family out in time but what about Madge? Or... Peeta's family? I ask while keeping back my tears, "What about Madge and Peeta's family?" Gale replies, "Madge and her mother made it out of District 12 but Mayor Undersee had stayed back trying to help evacuate the district. Katniss, he's gone." I think of how Mayor Undersee always bought our strawberries. Of how he was sad when I was going to the Hunger Games. And of how he actually stayed back to help. He was a brave man and I added him to my list of people of why I would want to fight the Capitol. Gale pauses and avoids my eyes when he says, "Mrs. Mellark wouldn't leave her bakery. She was too stubborn and the rest of her family kept trying to persuade her to go. She ended all of their lives because she wouldn't leave their bakery behind." I let Gale's words sink in. The silence seems to go on forever until Plutarch walks in.

He doesn't even acknowledge Gale. Plutarch says to me, "Now that you're up, there are some things that we need to discuss." He doesn't even wait for me to respond when he says, "First off, all the districts except 1 and 2 are in full scale rebellion. Second, if we are to win this war, we need you to be the Mockingjay and to lead the rebellion." Plutarch stops briefly to watch my face. I've had enough training during the Games to keep my face expressionless. Then he says, "Lastly, you must except the fact that Peeta is most likely dead." I keep my face blank and I don't say anything. Finally Plutarch walks away. Gale stares at me for a while. I tell myself to stay strong but I still end up trembling. I hate myself for showing weakness but I can't help it. Peeta is gone. Peeta is gone. I keep telling myself this but it just doesn't seem possible. I feel helpless and then I feel something warm on my cheek. It's a teardrop.

I haven't cried since I was 11. I feel ashamed that I am crying now, especially in front of Gale. Gale walks over and opens his arms. I easily wrap my arms into his. This feels so normal while everything else in my life is a mess. He smells like burnt wood and ashes... and the woods. The woods. I think about the many years I've spent with Gale in the woods. I bury my head in Gale's shoulder and start crying. I let all my years of holding it in come out. Gale lightly strokes my hair which is surprisingly soothing. At last my tears are all gone. A doctor comes in and makes everything extremely awkward by staring at me and Gale. She comes over and tells Gale he has to go. Then she injects something into my arm. I lie down and try to sort out my mind.

I still feel hopeless and I don't think I can be the Mockingjay. But then I think about Rue and Prim. I think of how they're the reason I must fight. Just thinking about Rue gives me strength to fight against the Capitol. Now that I know that I have to be the Mockingjay, for Rue and Prim, but mostly Rue, I need to sort out my feelings for Peeta. Now that he's gone, it must not really matter but for me it does. I know I loved him, just was I IN love with him? I almost figured it out when I hear the door open. I lift my head up to see Madge slip in.

She smiles when she sees me and walks over. She asks quietly, "Do you know anything about where we're going?" I nod and reply, "District 13." Madge's eyes widen and her brows furrow and she asks, "District 13?" I nod. Madge just sits there quietly. I don't mind because I prefer not talking right now. After a while Madge gets up. She silently waves goodbye. Before she leaves though, I say, "We'll all miss your father." She pauses for a moment and then replies, "Now I know what you felt when the mine accident had happened." Then she leaves.

I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep. In my dream the Capitol is torturing Peeta by cutting his limbs off one by one. Then they tell him that I hate him and then for the death blow they stab him in the stomach. I try to stop them but I can't move. Then they pull Prim out and cut her tongue out and make her an avox.

I wake up screaming. Nobody is there to comfort me. I suddenly miss Peeta holding me in his arms. I know he's gone but I miss the comfort and the warmth. I try to go back to sleep but it never comes.

In the morning we land in District 13. A lady who calls herself President Coin leads us down an elevator. My stomach churns and I see Gale is a bit uncomfortable in the elevator too. He holds my hand and it calms me down a bit. Even though it's much sturdier like the elevators in the Capitol, I still think about the mines. I see a number on the left top corner in the elevator. It says "-245" when we stop. President Coin tells a few guards to take us to our rooms. My room is right next to Gale's. I see Gale's family led by another guard. When I open my door, the first thing I see is Prim. She looks up and sees me. She smiles and says, "Katniss!" I walk over to her and sit down next to her. I look at her face and see bags under her eyes. She looks so much older than she really is. She's only 13 and she has already gone through so much. My mother walks in from another room and says quickly to Prim, "I have to go to the medical room. Would you like to come with me? The District 13 guards informed me that the medical room needs me to help tend to the patients." Prim nods eagerly. I don't know why but I don't want Prim to go. She seems too young to already be tending the wounded and sick. I don't say anything though. Mother and Prim leave. I wander around and see my room. I'm about to take a shower when there's a knock on my door. I open the door to find Gale. He says, "We're needed in the Control Room." The Control Room? What's that?

I arrive to a room full of unfamiliar people. The only people I recognize are President Coin, the security guard that led me to my room, Plutarch, and Haymitch. Haymitch? Haymitch looks sober and says tiredly, "Have a seat you two." I sit down in an empty chair next to Gale. Plutarch immediately asks me, "So how do you plan on being the Mockingjay?" I feel a little annoyed that he assumed I was going to be their Mockingjay. I was already a piece of their Hunger Games, I didn't need to be the Mockingjay just because they asked me to. I say, "What makes you think I'm going to be the Mockingjay?" Plutarch opens his mouth but no words comes out. He closes his mouth and then Haymitch grumbles, "Because otherwise it would've been a waste to have broken the arena and gotten thousands of people killed. Ring a bell sweetheart?" I feel anger boiling inside of me but once again, Haymitch was right.

I sit there and half listen to what everyone is saying. I can tell that Gale is also bored out of his mind. I hear Plutarch talking about visiting District 1 when I say, "So what is your point of having us here?" President Coin clears her throat and says, "We need you to lead the rebellion and convince District 1 and 2 to join the rebellion." I respond, "Under a few conditions." She raises her eyebrow but I can tell she isn't surprised. She asks, "And what would those be?" I say, "You find out if Peeta is definitely alive or dead. And if he is alive, we rescue him." This actually makes President a bit surprised. She says, "Sure. But you must do _everything _I say alright?" I don't like the idea of someone telling me what to do and being forced to do it. I say, "Not unless it is out of reason and I don't want to do it." President Coin replies, "If it involves hurting you or risking your or someone you care about's life." I nod and I shake her hand. Then President Coin dismisses me and Gale. When we walk back to our rooms, Gale says, "What if he's not alive?" I slowly respond, "Then I will forget about him and focus on the rebellion." Gale seems unconvinced but we keep walking. When we get to our rooms, Gale says goodbye. He lightly kisses me on the cheek and then he goes into his own room.

Then I enter my own room and take a bath. After I come out and am in clean clothes, I sit on the couch. I think about what I told Gale. If Peeta was truly dead, I would forget Peeta and focus on the rebellion. I don't think it would be possible to forget Peeta but I know I would focus more on the rebellion. Then I made myself promise to myself that if Peeta really is dead, I will try to forget him and he will be another reason why I have to win the rebellion.

_like i said, REVIEW! NOW THAT You'RE DONE READING, REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FEEDBACK SOOOOO PLEASE COMMENT!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! This is my second chapter! I am using some parts from the original story because I liked it because I'm only changing some parts. But my next chapter will come very soon because I was... **INSPIRED **while i was practicing the piano. When I get inspired, I write like a maniac because I have to get the ideas all on the paper. Hope you like it! SO read it and review it! I like getting feedback! Like am I doing anything wrong or should I include anything? Well either way, time to read! Also, this chapter is a lot longer than my other chapter and my other chapters will be because of the "inspiration."_

Chapter 2:

It's been a week since I'd told everyone I would be the Mockingjay. It's been 5 days since Plutarch gave me the news that Peeta was definitely dead. I had cried for hours and the hole in my heart grew bigger and bigger. I tried to move on. Every day went by and my life moved on but it felt like a nightmare that I would never wake up from. During the day I'd pretend to be alright, but at night when no one could see, I'd cry myself to sleep and wake up from horrible nightmares. I complied with whatever they wanted me to do, which wasn't much. Mostly things like being there at the meetings, which occurred every day. Gale was appointed to be commissioner and even got a watch that would blink when we were supposed to arrive at the Control Room. I usually half listened to what was going on at the meetings since most of it wasn't directed to me. I never contributed towards the ideas, but no one seemed to mind except Gale, who insisted I participate in these meetings. Gale's the only one who notices my lackadaisical attitude and how I barely listened whenever someone spoke to me. He never questioned about it, until now.

We were walking back from another meeting when he put his hand on my arm to stop me. I looked up at him. He said to me, "Katniss… you've been really… different these days. It's hard not to notice. I know what you're going through but you have to know you're not going through it alone. I'm here for you. I always will be." I want to open up to him, to let him into my depressed world but it's hard to. I suddenly know what my mother had been going through when my father died. I wish I had never been so harsh to her. She must've wanted to be there for us but she couldn't. I decide I don't want to be like my mother, to have everyone give up on me. I whisper, "I just… I really miss Peeta." I choke when I say Peeta's name. Gale opens his arms and I gladly accept them. He gently strokes my hair and says, "It's alright Katniss. Even I miss him too. But you will have to move on, to let go of him. It's what he would've wanted." I nod and I start crying in his shoulder. I feel better knowing that Gale is here for me. The hole in my heart starts to mend. I let go of Gale and I say to him, "We better head back, before people start worrying." Gale nods and we start heading back. Gale stops me again and says, "It's dinner time. Everyone is in the Dining Room. Are you hungry right now?" I nod and we walk to the dining room holding hands.

When we arrive, everyone has already sat down and is already eating. The mood in the air is light and cheery. Prim smiles when she sees me and Gale walk in. Gale and I make our way up to the front of the room and receive our meals, a slice of bread, a turkey leg, and a side of potatoes. I sit down at our assigned table and Gale sits next to me. I suddenly felt so famished and I scarfed down the whole meal. Prim smiled and said, "I'm glad you got your appetite back." I'm still hungry though. I ask the lady who was serving dinner if I could get some more food. She shook her head and said that they needed to ration the food out so that everybody got the amount that their body needed every day and that it was my fault I'd skipped so many meals. I go back to the table and Prim slipped me a spoonful of potatoes. I shake my head and give them back to her. I can't take food from Prim. Then Gale slipped me half of his bread. I say to him, "No Gale. I can't take food away from you." He laughs lightly and says, "Fine. But if you don't eat it then I'll just throw it away so it'll be a waste." I frown but I end up eating the bread and a few more spoonful's of potatoes from Gale's plate. Then Gale, Rory, Posy, Vick, Hazelle, Prim, my mother, and I head back to our rooms. Everyone goes inside but Gale and I linger out in the hallway for a moment. He says quietly, "Plutarch said that we're going back to District 12 for a quick visit to see if there are any survivors. But I think he only said that so that we can go back and say goodbye to our home." I nod and think about all the things I want to go back for. Gale gives me a light kiss and then goes into his family's room and I return to mine with a new feeling of warmth.

In the morning Plutarch, Haymitch, Gale, and I go on a hovercraft and head out for District 12. Prim tries to convince me that she can go but I don't think she can handle seeing our home burnt in ashes or the dead bodies that are sure to be scattered in District 12.

We spend the whole ride in silence. When we arrive there, Haymitch gives me a talking device so that I can communicate with him in case there's danger. He won't get off. Good. I need to be here alone, apart from Gale. First I go to my old home in the Seam to see what's left of it. I find that it's completely ash. Next, Gale and I visit his home which is also completely ruined, except for one thing. It looks like a rock to me but Gale seems to know what it really is. He puts it to his mouth and blows. There's a high pitched noise that hurts my ears. Gale tells me, "It's a whistle that you blow in that attracts animals. My father carved it out of stone when I was really little." Gale places it in his pocket and we head out to Victor Village, which was spared of the bombing. I go to my home in Victor Village to find that the first floor was destroyed. I guess it wasn't a coincidence that my home was the only wrecked in Victor Village. I carefully go upstairs and smell something really familiar. It's the unmistakable smell of a rose. I go into my room and retrieve my father's edible plant book and his leather jacket. Then I spot a vase. I walk towards it and peer into it. As I suspected, there was a single red rose in there. The sight of the rose, which was obviously from President Snow and a message that he would find me, sends chills through my body. Behind the vase though, is an envelope. I pick it up then run downstairs. I say to Gale, "Let's leave. Now." He looks at me questioningly but doesn't refuse. We go to the area where the hovercraft is and climb up the ladder that was dropped.

On the hovercraft, my hand finds Gale's. He gives my hand a tight squeeze and smiles weakly. Then asks me, "How you doing Catnip?" I stare blankly at him say flatly, "President Snow left me a gift." Worry spreads over Gale's face. He asks, "What do you mean?" I tell Gale about the rose and how it I knew the rose held a secret meaning that only I could understand. Then I show Gale the envelope. His eyes widen and he says, "President Snow could've put some toxin or something in there." I shake my head and am about to open it when Haymitch puts his hand on the envelope. Then he takes it. He says, "I'll take that. We'll run some tests on it to see if there's poison in it." Then he walks away. I stare after him. I'm not sure how I feel right now. Should I be angry that he just took it away? No. Gale was right that there might be poison in there but I have a feeling that President Snow wouldn't poison what's inside of the envelope. No, if he killed me, he would make it more public and much more painful. But I did know that whatever was inside there was supposed to distract me from the rebellion.

I completely forget about the envelope until one day. I was almost asleep when I heard someone knocking on my door. I groan and open the door to find a flushed Gale standing in my doorway. He holds up the envelope to me and says out of breath, "Haymitch told me to give this to you right away. He said there was no poison." I delicately take the envelope out of Gale's hands. I thank him and I ask if he wants to come in and see what was inside the envelope with me. He nodded and we sit on a couch. I turn the light on and slowly open the envelope. I take a piece of paper from the envelope. It's a letter. I recognize the sloppy, rushed handwriting. Peeta wrote this. I read the letter.

_Katniss-_

_By the time you read this letter, I'll already be dead. President Snow told me that I could write you one last letter. I think he wants to use it to unhinge you. I don't mind because I really want to let you know that I want you to be happy. I will be watching over you after I die and I want you to live your life happily with your family and Gale. I know you love him and that you can have a happy life. Don't worry about me. If you're happy, I'm happy. I will always love you and you know that. Please don't let me hold you back from a wonderful life that you deserve. I knew from the start that I could have never competed with Gale so live your life with him and know that that is what I want; for you to be happy. _

_Love,_

_Peeta_

I watch as a teardrop hits the v in Love. The letter makes the pain I felt from learning about Peeta's death fresh and new. I see that Gale was reading the letter too. Even he looks like he's about to cry. I suddenly wish I didn't invite Gale in. I should've read this letter alone. I don't know if Gale says it to himself or me but he says, "He was wrong. It was me that could never compete with him. He's so perfect and even when he's dead he's still thinking of you and what's best for you. I never hated him as much as I wanted to. He was such a great guy. Now I'm going to fight for him and the children of Panem." Then Gale looks at me and says, "Katniss…" his voice trails off and I start sobbing. He pulls me into a hug and I realize something. I will never get over Peeta. I fall asleep in Gale's arms.

In the morning I wake up on my bed. My eyes are still a bit red from last night. How did I get here? Gale must've carried me. I get up and change. I've decided that Peeta was right. President Snow _was_ trying to unhinge me. The problem was that it did unhinge me. I am glad though that Peeta will be watching over me. It felt good having a guardian angel. When did I become so weak though? When did I start crying? I used to be so good at keeping my face blank and expressionless. I make my face into a hard mask and then I go to the Control Room since I vaguely remember Gale mentioning I was supposed to in the morning. I arrive and see Beetee. He takes me and Gale to the armor room. Gale and I examine a very advanced looking bow. Then Beetee pulls out a simple looking bow for me. He tells me that he specially designed it for me and that he also designed a special trident for Finnick. Then he explains that he made 3 types of arrows. There were ones that exploded and ones that would light up on fire when they hit the target and normal arrows. Gale and I practice on the targets with the normal arrows. Then we head to the Dining Room for breakfast. The first thing I smell are something called sausages.

During breakfast I see Finnick. I have spoken to him in a while. I call him over and invite him to sit with us. He gladly joins but he refuses to eat the "sausages." I ask him why and he replies that they look too odd. This makes me laugh. They taste alright but I like the "bacon" we had yesterday more. I tell Finnick if he doesn't eat his 3 sausages then I will. He says I can help myself. I shrug and eat one of his. Then he eyes me carefully as I eat it. Then he picks one up and bites into it. Then he says, "I think I'm in love." I laugh again and realize I haven't laughed in such a long time. He gobbles up the rest of his sausages and I give him my last sausage since he gave me one of his. Gale passes Finnick a sausage and adds, "You can have mine." Finnick takes it and in return gives Gale his egg. Then Finnick stops eating and starts tying knots with a piece of rope I didn't know he even had. His eyes have a vacant look in them and he looks miserable. He must be worried about Annie. At least I know that Peeta is dead instead of having to wonder every day and have false hope. Suddenly Gale's watch starts beeping. We both stand up and head to the Control Room.

When we get there, Haymitch is drunk. Plutarch then tells us how Beetee manged to hack and be able to broadcast our own stuff onto every TV in Panem. President Coin says that they're going to film me speaking out against the Capitol and why we have to keep fighting. Then they bring out my prep team. I see Octavia, Flavius, and Venia. They look the same except without any makeup or ridiculous hair colors. Octavia smiles when she sees me and says, "Katniss!" They take me to my room where they bathe me and comb out my hair. Then I get dressed in the mockingjay costume that Cinna has designed. Then they apply a bit of makeup and use a bloody bandage to cover up my scar from when Johanna yanked the tracker device from my arm and make it look like I've been in recent combat. Venia affixes my mockingjay pin over my heart. I take up my bow and sheath of normal arrows that Beetee has made, knowing he would never let me walk around with the loaded ones. Plutarch walks in and examines me from head to toe. Then he says, "I think that does it."

Then I head over to the room we're shooting me saying whatever President Coin has planned. Finnick, who's been wandering around comes up to me and says with a hint of his old humor, "They'll either want to kill you, kiss you, or be with you." Then President Coin tells me my line. "People of Panem, we fight, we dare, we end our hunger for justice!" That's the line. I can tell that the people working on it are proud of the line they've created but to me it just sounds stupid and cheesy. I can't imagine actually saying it without using an imitated Capitol accent. Then someone calls "Action!" and I say with as much confidence I can muster and say, _"People of Panem, we fight, we dare, we end our fight for justice!" _There's silence on the set. It goes on. And on. Finally, the intercom crackles and Haymitch's acerbic laugh fills the studio. He contains himself just long enough to say, "And that, my friends, is how a revolution dies."

Everyone agrees that I was terrible. Even I know that. We all gather around at a circular table and Haymitch starts us off. "All right," Haymitch says "I want all of you to think of a time where Katniss Everdeen genuinely moved you. Not where you were jealous of her hairstyle, or her dress went up in flames, or when she made a half decent shot with an arrow. Not where Peeta was making you like her. I want to hear one moment where _she_ made you feel something real." No one speaks and I'm beginning to feel like a terrible person when Octavia speaks up. "When she volunteered to take Prim's place in the reaping. Because I'm sure she thought she was going to die." Then the security guard named Boggs says, "When she sang that song. For the little girl who died." Then Haymitch says, "Who didn't get choked up by that?" Then more people speak up, one by one. Then Haymitch holds up a hand for silence and says, "So what do all those things have in common?" "They were all Katniss's," say Gale quietly, "No one told her what to do or say." Haymitch smiles and says, "Yes! They were all unscripted. So we should just put her in combat somewhere and film all of it and hope to get something good. We can film her all the time until we get a good clip." Then everyone around me nods. Then Venia speaks up, "But everyone thinks she's pregnant." Then Plutarch says, "We'll tell everyone she had a miscarriage." Then Gale asks, "What if she actually gets hurt?" "We won't actually be putting her in the front line or anything." Gale nods and then it's decided that we'll be going to District 8.

Then we're all dismissed. I see Finnick wandering around. I take in Finnick- his bare legs showing between his hospital gown and slippers. He appears in a state of agitation. "Katniss! They won't even let me go! I told them I was ok but they didn't even let me ride in the hovercraft!" I look at his unruly hair and the wild look in his eyes and note to myself that whoever said he couldn't go was right. Finnick was in no condition to go to a war. I don't want to hurt Finnick's feelings so I tell him, "Oh, but Beetee made such a wonderful weapon for you! He specially made a trident for you!" At the mention of a trident, it's as if the old Finnick resurfaces. "Really? What's it do?" I tell him, "I'm not sure but if it's like my bow and arrow then you are going to love it. You need to go train with it though." "Right. Of course. I guess I better go down there then." He says. "Finnick?" I say. "Maybe some pants?" He looks down at his legs and then he whips off his hospital gown, leaving him in only his underwear. "Why? Do you find this"- he strikes a ridiculously provocative pose- "distracting?" I can't help but laughing because it's funny, and it's funnier since it makes Boggs look so uncomfortable. Then Finnick walks off and then Boggs leads me to the hovercraft.

When we arrive in District 8, my eyes are horrified by what I see. Citizens are pushing the peacekeepers back further and further away from the district. That's not the most horrific part though. Lying on the streets are dead people and ones who aren't quite dead but are still in pain and are moaning. Some people's bodies have already started rotting but they aren't dead yet. It pains me just to watch this.

_Hey! I hope you liked it! My next chapter should be coming tomorrow or the next day! Review! Review! I love getting feedback!_

_~the author of this story_

_"Friends would visit you everyday in jail._

_Best friends would be in jail with you because they helped you commit the crime."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Haha I promised I'd post the next chapter today! It was really easy writing this because of my inspiration but it'll take a bit longer to write my next chapter because I don't really know what to do anymore. Please review! I appreciate the reviews! Anyways, I hope you like it! Also, you realize I did the cliffhanger for a reason right? Haha, I like keeping you in suspense! Well, Read and review!_

_Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't really include that many events but I've decided I want to explain more. Also, I did use some more of what Suzanne Collins wrote in "Mockingjay" because I thought it was good. Please don't sure me or anything for using her stuff! I am giving her credit for the District 8 part but I changed parts that I wanted to change and stuff. Read it and I hope you like! Read, review, add to your favorites, add to story alerts!_

Chapter 3:

Boggs leads me to the District 8 hospital tent where they keep the sick and the wounded. Someone named Cressida has a microphone and there are two cameramen filming my every move. It feels like the Games all over again. I enter the tent and see so many bloody people in pain. It hurts my heart to see the little children moaning. I walk over to a little girl on a cot that looks around 7 or 8 and she has bandages on her legs and a bloody bandage on her arm. She has an older woman, whom I'm guessing is her mother, sitting on a stool next to her. When I walk over, the little girl's eyes widen. She says, "Mommy! Is that the girl on fire?" I nod and then she reaches out to feel my face. I let her and then I take her hand and caress it. Her mother smiles and gives me a pat on my back. Then the little girl calls out, "Daddy! Daddy! The Mockingjay is here!" Other wounded and sick turn their heads to me and call out to me. I walk over, visiting almost everyone and letting them touch me. Then I walk out the tent where Gale is waiting for me. He smiles and says, "I didn't think you'd let them actually touch you. I half expected you to come running out at any moment." I smile and then Boggs leads us to the bunker where the hovercraft is parked. We're almost there when I hear a bomb.

I turn around and see that there are several Capitol hovercrafts. They are dropping bombs and one is about to drop a bomb near us. I see Gale run over towards me. Then I'm knocked flat into the alley on my back by Gale and I hear the bomb blow the hovercraft backwards. I turn my head and my eyes meet Gale's. One thought registers in my brain. Gale just saved my life.

Gale's face is flushed and when I notice how close we are, I blush. Before I know what I'm doing, I lean in and kiss Gale. It's not the way I remember it to be but it's still so… perfect. I pull back and Gale smiles. "Are you all right?" he asks me, his voice nearly drowned out by the explosions. "Yeah. I don't think they've seen me," I answer. "I mean, they're not following us." "No, they've targeted something else," says Gale. "I know, but there's nothing back there but the—"The realization hits us at the same time. "The hospital." Instantly, Gale's up and shouting to the others. "They're targeting the hospital!" "Not your problem," says Plutarch firmly into both our headphones. "Get to the bunker." "But there's nothing there but the wounded!" I say. "Katniss." I hear the warning note in Haymitch's voice and I know what's coming. "Don't even think about—!" I yank the earpiece free and let it hand from its wire. Now with that distraction gone, I hear another sound. Machine gun fire coming from the roof of the dirt brown warehouse across the alley. Someone is returning fire. Before anyone can stop me, I make a dash for an access ladder and begin to scale it. Climbing. One of the things I do best. "Don't stop!" I hear Gale say behind me. Then there's the sound of his boot on someone's face. If it belongs to Boggs, Gale's going to pay for it later. I make the roof and drag myself onto the tar. I stop long enough to pull Gale up beside me, and then we take off for the row of machine gun nests on the street side of the warehouse. Each looks to be manned by a few rebels. We go into a nest manned by a few rebels. "Boggs let you up here?" asks a soldier named Paylor. I try to equivocate and be as vague as possible. "He knows where we are." is all I say. Paylor laughs and hands us each a machine gun. Gale and I tell him we'd rather use our own weapons. Then we put on helmets that are tinted so that no one can see who we are but we can see everything else. I see that most of the other rebels are wearing one too. Then we shoot down most of the hovercrafts but one remains. It releases around 50 peacekeepers and the peacekeepers head for the hospital. Then the hovercraft leaves.

I run towards the hospital with Gale trailing behind me. I dash inside and see that there's no damage to it, except that there are 5 peacekeepers there and 2 are gunning at the people. I shoot one of them and then Gale shoots 3 more. There are one that remains is unarmed. The peacekeeper has a helmet on like ours. Gale points his at that peacekeeper and then tells me to do the same. I point my bow at them and then Gale helps evacuate the sick and wounded. Then we tell the peacekeeper to come with us so that the rebels can question him or her for information. They come with us as we lead them out the tent. We see rebels and peacekeepers gunning each other down. Most of the peacekeepers are dead or severely injured. We go to the alley and then we head towards the bunker. When I arrive, Boggs has a bandage on his nose. I feel guilty that Gale and I caused that to him. Then Cressida asks me, "So how are you feeling Katniss?" I didn't know Cressida had followed us. I shout so I can be heard over the machine guns, "This! Is what happened! They just tried to kill innocent wounded and the sick at a hospital! They sent peacekeepers to kill them! Only 7 of the people in the hospital survived! How do you feel about this? This-"then I wave my hands frantically "is what they are doing to us! I say we should fight and get freedom for once and for all!" Then I look straight into the camera, then I say, "I say, if the Capitol tried to set us on fire, they burn with us!" Then Cressida yells, "Cut!" Then I turn to realize that the peacekeeper I was supposed to keep hostage had escaped.

I go up the hovercraft and come face-to-face to a very irate Haymitch. His face is red and he says angrily, "The next time you rip your earphones off, You wear this!" Then he shows me a pair of headphones that can be locked onto my head. Then he adds, "And if you manage to escape those, I'll have the doctors implant something into your head so I can communicate with you every time of the day every day." The thought of having Haymitch's voice inside my head everyday makes me shudder. Then I notice Gale isn't here. I say frantically, "Where's Gale? Is he alright?" Haymitch growls and says, "Don't worry, your boyfriend is safe." At the mention that something might be going on between me and Gale makes me blush. Then I see the peacekeeper that escaped from me come aboard the hovercraft. The peacekeeper was followed by Gale, who was pointing his bow at him. Then the 7 survivors from the hospital come on.

The survivors were brought to the medical room on the hovercraft. Then Haymitch comes over. He raises his eyebrows when he sees the peacekeeper. "And this is?" he asks. I say quickly, "He was in the tent along with the other peacekeepers trying to kill the innocent people." Then I flash a glare at the peacekeeper. Haymitch looks at the peacekeeper and says, "Now, you are going to tell us everything you know about President Snow and his plans for the rebellion. Understood?" The peacekeeper nods slowly. Then Haymitch brings the peacekeeper to a separate room for an interrogating session.

I sigh and Gale looks up. He asks, "What's wrong?" I say, "I don't know. I just feel like… we did a horrible job. We didn't stop the peacekeepers from killing so many innocent people." Gale says, "We didn't save all of them but we did manage to save 7. It's better than letting them all die and out of those 7, 5 are children." I nod but my melancholy must still show in my eyes because Gale puts his hand on mine and looks at me. Then he says, "Katniss, listen to me. We did the best we could. That's all that matters." I nod and then I lay my head against the chair. Then I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I'm back in my room in District 13. I get up and then I hear my door open. Gale walks in and says, "I'm glad that you're up." Then he hesitates before he says, "Haymitch wants us in the Control Room." I nod and we hurry to the Control Room. When we enter, everyone is clapping. I clear my throat and then Plutarch smiles when he sees me. Cressida grins and says, "There's our super star!" I'm really puzzled. Then Plutarch tells us how Beetee managed to hack the televisions and that my time in District 8 was being broadcasted all over Panem right now. Gale and I take a seat and watch. It starts out with Haymitch announcing my miscarriage. Then it takes us to the hospital where people are touching me and I'm comforting them. Next, they go to when Gale and I were shooting hovercrafts down. Finally, it goes to where I say my short speech. Then at the end, there are words that say _"If the Capitol sets us on fire, they burn with us!" _Then the words go up in flames. Everyone applauses and then they give Cressida pats on the back. Haymitch suddenly walks in. He looks at me and says urgently, "Katniss," The usage of my real name snaps me alert. Whatever Haymitch has to say must be really important. "I need you to come with me." Gale follows us. Then Haymitch leads me into the room where the peacekeeper was being kept. He was still wearing the helmet. Haymitch says quietly, "Take his helmet off."

Then I carefully walk over. I'm terrified of who might be under that helmet. I slowly reach out and lift the helmet off his head. When I see who it is, I drop the helmet. Gale puts his hand on my shoulder but I can tell he is shocked too.

**_OK! Now that you've read it, REVIEW! Also, read my other stories like "Rue's Hunger Games Nightmare" and "Behind Gale's Mask!" Well, either way, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! thanks for all the feedback!_**

**_~The author of this story_**

**_Live you'll die tomorrow. Live, Love 3, Laugh :D_**

**_Oh ya, remember to REVIEW! I love getting your feedback and it makes me feel better because it makes me feel like more people are reading my story! I also need suggestions because right now, I have no inspiration. Maybe I should go practice the piano so I can get more inspiration! Haha =) well now review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok well sorry about not posting in so long! Well here's my next chapter! Sorry about the suspense in the other one! Hahaha hope you guys didn't forget about this story! LOL well hope you like it and as always, Read this and then REVIEW! _

Chapter 4:

A faint recognition crosses his eyes. That's not right. He should know me instantly. I'm too frozen to do anything and he is the one to make the first move. Haymitch grumbles, "I guess we can have a love reunion now." I reach my hand out and say softly, "Peeta." Peeta, still in the peacekeeper's uniform jumps away from my hand when I reach out for him. He reaches for my face, to caress it I think. Instead, he holds me in a choke hold.

I gasp for air as Gale hits Peeta. Gale holds Peeta into the chair as Haymitch calls for the guards. Then, Gale leads me back to my quarters. I try to catch my breath as Gale gently rubs the back of my neck, trying to calm me down. This would feel good, if I were in any position other than this. Why did Peeta try to choke me? These questions buzz through my mind as I try to make sense of it. Gale whispers softly, "It's got to be the Capitol." What does he mean? Before I have the chance to ask, we run into Prim and my mother. My mother has a familiar look on her face. Prim says quietly, "We weren't able to save a dying patient." My mother suddenly snaps up at the sound of Prim's voice. "Oh, hello Katniss. Did you have lunch yet?" I shake my head. Gale says, "That's a good idea. Let's go to lunch Katniss and discuss… what Haymitch brought up today during our meeting at the Control Room." Gale easily hints that we will be talking about my encounter with Peeta.

At lunch, I sit with Gale, Prim, Mother, Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy, Madge, and Finnick. Finnick is distracted, probably because he overheard us talking about meeting Peeta. My mother and Hazelle are talking. Rory is trying to talk to a girl his age that keeps walking away from him but it's easy to tell she likes it. It's even more obvious when she blushes when he tells her that she has shiny hair. I look at Gale who isn't eating. Gale asks suggestively, "Do you want to pay Haymitch a visit after lunch?" I nod and say with my mouth full, "I think that's a good idea." After I've finished my lunch and Gale's managed to eat half of his, we walk down to Haymitch's room. Gale stops me before I go in. He says gently, "Don't be too commanding and stubborn. Also, don't be too disappointed if something is wrong. Remember, before this we thought he was dead." I nod and Gale gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek and then tells me to go inside. I ask, "You're not going in?" He shakes his head. "I think you should go in alone. Like with the letter to Peeta. It was supposed to be more private." He was right about the letter but I need Gale there to comfort me if something happened to Peeta. I needed him by my side. I wanted his hand in mine. I take his hand and say, "I want you to be there with me." Gale looks me in the eye, trying to see if I'm just saying that. When he finds that what I said was genuine, he nods and says "Ok." We walk in and find that Haymitch is asleep with a bottle of wine in his hand.

Haymitch wakes up as soon as Gale says in his ear, imitating Haymitch's growl, "Wake up! Or else we'll have to slice your tongue!" He wakes up, startled and looks around with a worried look. He drops his wine and it breaks with a thud on the ground. Then he growls and says, "Oh it's you lovebirds." I speak up, not too demandingly, "Haymitch, I wanted to know-" Haymitch cuts me off and says in his usual tone, "I know I know Sweetheart. You want me to tell you all I know about the boy. Well how about this? Right now I know nothing. The doctors refused to tell me before they run some tests on him." What? Tests? I say, alarmed, "What? Tests? No! They might hurt him!" Haymitch scowls and says, "Don't get yourself all worked up. They're not pouring poison in him. They're just seeing how he reacts to certain things and maybe a small blood sample." Gale looks at me and says, "Katniss, let's go then." I nod and before we leave, Gale says to Haymitch, "Remember to tell us anything about Peeta as soon as you receive the information." Haymitch picks up another bottle and wine that is next to around ten other bottles and says, before sipping it, "Whatever you wish."

After I go into my own room, I lie down and fall asleep instantly. When I wake up, it's long past dinner. It's not like I could tell anyways with us being underground but we have clocks. I get up and see that everyone is asleep and it's 23:12 pm. I know we aren't supposed to wander around after 21:00 pm but it was never a written or spoken rule so I could pretend I didn't know if I were caught. It would be easy to forget a rule anyways if it were written down. There were thousands of them, mainly for safety purposes. I slip out of my room and head for the Control Room.

When I'm inside, I look for the room where they keep people for questioning. I see that they keep the people for questioning that stay there overnight near the medical room. I head over and I pause before I enter the large room.

Inside the room, there are 3 smaller glass rooms. 2 of them are vacant but 1 contains one figure on a bed. I walk over to the one with a person inside it. I peer in and see Peeta's unmistakable figure his bed with his hands and ankles strapped down. I can tell he isn't sleeping because he is trying to get out of the chains that are holding him down. I know that the glass is tinted so I can see him but he can't see me. I reach for the doorknob and am about to turn it when I hear Peeta talking. I pause so I can hear what he has to say and because the door is locked from the inside but for some reason is unlocked on the outside. "No. She is the enemy! She has gone against Panem! Her little rebellion could ruin thousands of lives! Katniss Everdeen must be captured and destroyed!" Peeta yells angrily. Who is he yelling at? There's no one else in there, is there?

Then I hear a second voice, "No. That's not true. Katniss is trying to _save _hundreds of thousands of people! It's the Capitol that has killed 23 children every year, not Katniss." I freeze. How did Gale get in there? That explains the door being unlocked from the outside. Then Peeta yells, "No! Don't let her fool you! She's going to use you! We have to stop her before she kills all of our loved ones! The Capitol is merely punishing us for doing something we knew was against the law!" Gale said softly, the way he did while he told me that District 12 was destroyed, "No. Peeta… all of your loved ones are already… gone. The Capitol bombed District 12 and your family didn't make it out. It was the Capitol's fault, not Katniss'." Peeta doesn't speak for a moment and then he says, his voice full of anger and pain, "No… it was Katniss' fault! Don't let her kill your loved ones either! She is a horrible… mutt!" I see Gale come out of the shadows and walk towards the door. Then he opens it. His eyes widen when he sees me. "How much of it did you hear?" he whispered. I shake my head and run back to my room. This was worse than I thought. Not only did Peeta kill me but he thinks I'm a mutt! This has to be the work of the Capitol. Isn't it? Now I understand what Gale meant when we were walking down the hallway after Peeta tried to choke me. _"It has to be the Capitol." _He had said. Why didn't I see it before? I just can't believe it…

I hear the door open behind me. I spin around to see Gale. He comes over and says quietly, "The Capitol somehow used tracker jacker venom to convince him that he was a peacekeeper from District 12 and that he hates you. That's how much I got out of him. I asked him who he was and he said he was named Peeta Mellark and that he was a peacekeeper assigned to District 12. He said he was originally from District 12 and that his soul purpose, ever since the 75th Hunger Games were destroyed, is to capture Katniss Everdeen. The Capitol has used tracker jacker venom to change his opinions on certain things. I saw that the doctors did tests on him too and I saw on a computer that there's something called a hijacker method where they play clips of you and him and use tracker jacker venom to confuse him into thinking he hates you." Then he paused and looked at me. My mouth was open and I couldn't believe that the Capitol had managed to make Peeta hate me so much. I knew it was tracker jacker venom but it still hurt. Then Gale muttered something like "But I can't believe it was possible. I would've loved you no matter what." Then Gale looks up and embraces me, not romantically but more like the way we did when we were a lot younger. He whispers in my ear, "Don't worry. We'll get him back to normal soon. I promise." I bury my face in Gale's shoulders and breathe in.

I trusted Gale more than anyone in the world so I believed him.

_Heyy! Like it? Well comment or review whatever! Haha well i hope you liked it and I probably won't be posting anotehr chapter for a little while because school started! Well... Review now! Did you like the ending? Or... was it too cheesy? I dont care and I can take negative reviews too but please be courteous and not swear or anything! Well now you should review!_

_~The author of this story_


End file.
